


Matahari

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Alibaba bagai matahari dalam kehidupan gelap Morgiana.





	Matahari

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

Kedatangan Alibaba dalam hidup Morgiana bagaikan terbitnya matahari di Benua Kegelapan.

Morgiana serasa mendapatkan kekuatan baru. Untuk memberontak, untuk memberantas kejahatan, untuk melindungi banyak orang, dan utamanya, untuk menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa dia tidak mau diperlakukan semena-mena.

Alibaba adalah matahari; api yang menjalari kebaikan kepada orang di sekitarnya. Dan kini, api penyebar kebaikan itu melamar Morgiana untuk menjadi istrinya?

Bagaimana mungkin Morgiana menolak? Bukankah dengan menjadi istri Alibaba maka gadis itu akan punya kesempatan untuk menjadikan dunia tempat yang lebih baik lagi? Tanpa kekerasan dan tanpa kejahatan?

Terlebih, tanpa perbudakan?


End file.
